IV's have become a widely used and standard technique to introduce a substance into a vein of an individual. The substance can be introduced rapidly by an intravenous injection, or slowly by an intravenous infusion. IV's are typically used to introduce or administer blood or plasma during a blood transfusion; a mixture of glucose (sugar) and saline (salt) or other varied or concentrated nutrients for artificial feeding or hydration; and various drugs or medicines to treat pain, illness or disease.
IV's are typically comprised of a bag or bottle, a tube and a cannula. The bag or bottle store and contain the substance that is to be administered to the individual and is suspended from a holder above the insertion point of the IV. The tube is generally made of clear plastic for easy examination. The tube is connected at one end to the bag or bottle suspended from the holder. The opposite end of the tube is connected to the cannula. The cannula is inserted into the vein of the individual through the skin at the insertion point. After the cannula is inserted into the vein and connected to the tube, it is generally secured in place by surgical tape to the skin surrounding the insertion point. The cannula is secured in place to prevent damage which could otherwise result from its movement relative to the vein or insertion point through the skin.
An intravenous catheter can be dangerous if not properly secured—dangerous to both the patient and the healthcare worker. Taping the intravenous catheter to the skin of the patient is not an acceptable solution, as tape is not designed to secure a catheter. Moreover, tape allows micro-movement of a catheter which in turn can result in complications, including phlebitis, infiltration, extravasations, dislodgement, disconnection, and even infection. Such complications necessitate unscheduled catheter restarts—which expose healthcare workers to dangerous blood-filled stylets and needles.
An improper angle of insertion can also be dangerous to the patient and can lead to complications such as those described above, particularly phlebitis. Not all insertion sites have the same amount of tissue or flesh surrounding a vein. Therefore, applicant has discovered that a uniform angle of insertion for all sites is not an optimal solution. Moreover, improper insertion angle is difficult to remedy with current application methods.
Therefore it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved device and method for securing an intravenous catheter from unwanted and undesired movement thereby significantly decreasing complications and reducing unscheduled catheter restarts. It would also be desirable to have a new and improved device and method that enables variable angle insertion of intravenous catheters.